Heart's Charmer
by Shigure-Senseii
Summary: [After 7 Year Time-Skip] Natsu, Lucy, & Happy went fishing and caught a legendary fish that is not able to be eaten, but is able to read people's hearts. Lucy was excited at first, then the fish blurts out Lucy's secret crush for Natsu. "Like the kiss kind." Just how much fluff and love be contained in one story? Read to find out! NaLu [Slow-Updates]
1. Chapter 1

_**Z**odiac**F**ox**S**tudios presents..._

_Heart's Charmer**  
**_

**[**Disclaimer: _Fairy Tail_, and all its awesomeness, is not mine.**]  
**

_By: **Shigure-Senseii**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

* * *

**x Heart's Charmer (Prologue) x**

* * *

Fairy Tail, a guild filled with extraordinary mages with hearts united and bonds undivided, stands tall and strong, although the building itself had been reduced to rotten wood and poor architecture. After seven long years, the kind and energetic wizards that made up the heart and soul of Fairy Tail had finally returned. However, the guild had been reduced to close to nothing. Scratch that, compared to the glamour and majesty of the past, it _was _nothing. But once having taken a good look on the happy faces of the fellow mages in that run down old guild on the outskirts of Magnolia Town, who could ever deny the fact that they all looked satisfied and giddy with joy for finally being reunited?

Yes, they were happy. Everyone was safe; everyone was together; everyone was willing to move one step further in their lives – hand in hand.

They didn't need reputation, money, nor power to feel satisfied. Fairy Tail had something even greater to offer than that. The guild presented each and every wizard that was bestowed the brand of Fairy Tail a piece of its heart. Hearts were united, minds were at one, and peace… Peace?

What's that?

Those barbaric mages could never live life to its fullest if every day was sappy like a Happy. They loved the thrill, the fights, the ambitious action! Certainly, they didn't need what was stated in the paragraph above to make them full, but they still wanted it. So, laziness not being tolerated in the guild, everyone began to look for ways to bring back Fairy Tail fame and power and -…maybe this guild isn't as humble and righteous as was first stated…

But goals and dreams are what created Fairy Tail; in an essence, those are the factors that make up every bit of the guild – with the help of a hint of magic, of course. Now, on this fine day in the Kingdom of Fiore, just what were these ferociously just and hilariously ambitious wizards up to?

This tale will begin with the intense recreation known to many as fishing...

* * *

**x Chapter 1: Mister Tonno the Fish x**

* * *

Deep within the forest, a large lake lie masked by the furrow of bushes that covered up the tracks of its tiny streams. The purest of water flowed into the lake from the mountains above silently, making its discovery nearly impossible. The colorful and magical fish that lived inside of it were prizes sought by many collectors and could be sold at the highest of prices if auctioned off well. However, a certain Dragon Slayer had other thoughts for these delicate treasures of the lake.

As he, in his black garments, sat on the edge of the shore with a fishing rod in hand, Natsu drooled and grinned at the delicious thought of devouring these fish. "Come on fish, come on," he chanted, as a slightly evil grin appeared - almost demonic, so to speak.

The blonde girl sitting beside him sighed with a force smile, "Natsu, if you keep looking at the fish like that, you'll end up scaring them all away."

"Eh, that's mean, Lucy," Natsu frowned, but then the thought of eating anything at the moment brought him into another trance of happiness. "Food…food…."

Now, Natsu's faithful companion, the Exceed Happy, stood up and pointed his paw at Natsu accusingly. "Natsu, stop it, Lucy said your ugly face will make the delicious fish go away! My fish!"

"I never said that," Lucy muttered, but she was ignored as the two began to fight. It was partly one-sided though, since Happy could fly away and Natsu couldn't. Simple logic: cats with wings ALWAYS win! "Really, guys, we just let our job slip right through our fingers. And not to mention all the damage you caused, Natsu…" Lucy's flawless face became framed with a dark shadow, "Even after all that I had to go through during that mission, that stingy old lady didn't even give us a single penny. Now I can't even pay my mortgage, and the land-lady is going to scold me again, and I still have to pay back the bookstore and…."

As her dark mumblings continued, Natsu and Happy stood a few feet back, scared to go near her. "Oi, Happy," the Dragon Slayer whispered, "Don't you think that Lucy might really be the one scaring all the fish away?"

"Aye, sir…" Happy nodded in agreement. "Lucy has a new super power! Repelling Charm!" The cat flew into the air pretending to be a hero, or something of the sort, with Natsu cheering him on from the ground.

Lucy glared back at them, "This is serious! My money!"

"Eh, stingy," Natsu and Happy said in union with a straight face. Lucy slammed her face into the palm of her hand epically.

"I can't believe this…" she began to say before she noticed the string of her fishing rod was beginning to move. "Ah, I caught something!" her face instantly brightened up as she tried to pull it up.

Natsu ran up to her laughing, "Good job, Lucy! Let me help!" From behind, he placed his hands over hers and assisted in pulling up the fish. From the struggle the creature was putting up, he could tell it would be a big one. "Yoooooosh!"

Lucy was blushing fiercely; she wondered why her heart was beating so furiously! "Ah, this fish sure is strong," she said as she frowned her Lucy frown, trying to pull up their evening's dinner.

"Go go go!" Happy cheered from above, "Go Wonder Lucy!"

Lucy hissed at the flying cat, "I'm not a super hero, stop it with the lame jokes!" Then, to her surprise, she sprang backwards as a fish came soaring out of the water and onto the land in a single instant. "Wah, we did it!" she smiled as she landed on Natsu. Then she blushed.

Natsu flinched one eye, but grinned nonetheless as he also fell back, breaking Lucy's fall. With a toothy smile of his own, he laughed, "Nice going, Lucy! Now we can finally eat!"

"Mm!" Lucy said with that adorable smile she always had when she felt a slight bit of pride in her accomplishments. Happy flew down next to them, ready to chew on the rainbow scaled fish before Lucy or Natsu could. As he took a bite of it though, the beautiful fish surprised them all.

"OUCH. JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU HAIRY VILLIAN!" the fish wailed, a comical teardrop forming in its eye. "RELEASE ME!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow as Lucy gasped. "Is that fish talking?" Natsu asked.

Happy was trembling, still holding the fish in his hands, "M-Monster…fish…" Then he began chewing it again with a grin, "Yummy~…"

"OW OW OW! QUIT IT, FOUL BLUE DEMON! I AM THE GREAT TONNO, HOW DARE YOU!" the helpless, but colorful, fish cried.

"What's that, a new flavor?" a confused Salamander asked. "Ah! Happy!" Natsu ran up to the fish with a frown, "Don't do that…. Share with me!" Then, the two began to chomp on it. Thank goodness its scales made it nearly impossible to devour. Now, as the fish kept shouting at the two for disregarding who he was and trying to eat him, Lucy Heartfilia was thinking deeply. Mentally, she ran through some novels that she had read in her father's library when she was young. And then she remembered.

"That's it! The Great Tonno, I've read about it before. It's a magical fish that can talk and read the hearts of the ones that swallow its beautiful scales!" Lucy then noticed how poorly Happy and Natsu were treating the extremely rare fish. "Stop acting like crazed beasts for a moment!" she commanded, pulling the fish away from the two. "Are you alright, Mister Great Tonno?"

The fish, free from the two real monsters, sniffled in relief, "Yes, it appears that a goddess has just saved me. Thank you. And for saving me, I will offer to present to you my power."

"Really?" Lucy gasped. In all her years as a mage, she never thought this moment would come in her life. "That would be amazing!" And, of course, Natsu didn't understand why she was smile as she was, but seeing her happy made him feel just as great.

"Alright, please eat my scales, and I will read your hearts!" the Great Tonno commanded, his scales glittering and gleaming for a moment.

And so, Natsu and Lucy took a scale, that came rather easily off, and swallowed it. The taste was very sweet and dissolved on their tongue like magic. As this action commenced, the Great Tonno closed its eyes and absorbed the song within both of their hearts.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu began with a cross of his arms, "Do you really think that this will work?"

"I'm sure it will, everything he says will definitely be the truth, and nothing less than it. I read legends about this! I can't believe it's happening in front of me!" she smiled gleefully. "If I publish a tale about this, I'll become an instant success in no time!"

"…Lucy is being prideful again…poor fish as to read her black heart," Natsu and Happy muttered in the sidelines. The Celestial Mage then flailed and hissed at them for such a rude comment.

Now as amazing as catching a fish, a talking fish, a talking fish that reads hearts is…the words that the Great Tonno spoke were even more interesting. "It seems that, young flame-haired brat, this goddess of compassion likes you."

"Eh."

Lucy, smile faltering with a twitch; Natsu, tilting his head to the side; Happy, trying to keep his inner fangirling to himself…

"EEEEHHHH?" Lucy blushed shaking her hands in front of her, "N-No way, what do you mean by saying that, Mister Great Tonno?"

"It's what I read from your heart," the fish replied bluntly, still not understanding why she would ever like such a ruffian like him.

Now it was Natsu's turn to let out a laugh. "Oi, Tonno-whatever, I already knew that. Lucy and I are team, we're part of Fairy Tail, of course we would like each other!"

"Not that kind of like. The kiss kind," the fish further explained.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, just what do you think you're saying?" Lucy asked, trying to keep herself posed and not burst like a blushing hot air balloon.

Natsu then crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side, "Hmmmm… that's all?" He grinned, "That's still fine with me!" Oblivious to the end.

"Marriage type, when two people –" before the Great Tonno could finish, Lucy Heartfilia had cruelly (and rather expertly) kicked the magical fish far, far away from the area. Sayonara, Sakana-Sama. Huffing, blushing, frowning, Lucy turned back towards the two with a grumble.

"Of all the nerve, let's get going back to the guild, Happy, Natsu." She tilted her head when no response came from the usually energetic Dragon Slayer. "Natsu?"

There he stood, the usual goofy yet determined Natsu Dragneel, blushing redder than his own flames. Now, that rare look on his face made Lucy even more embarrassed. He then - as if to ruin the perfectly beautiful moment I just created - suddenly pointed his finger at her like some elementary school brat. "Ah! Lucy! Thinking about marriage right now is weird!" he shouted with that goofy confused look on his face. What he was probably trying to say, readers, was 'Ah, Lucy! Marriage is a bit too fast, let's take it slow and steady first.' But, of course, being a man of his fists rather than his words, Natsu wasn't really able to express himself.

Now Lucy was the one to frown, "W-Weird? Natsu, you can be such a jerk, sometimes!" She then turned around and ran back to the town. 'Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid!' she thought in her head. "NATSU, KONO BAKAAA!" was the shout heard in the distance.

"Eh..?" poor Natsu blinked. Did he just blow it completely? "EHH?" he stuttered, not having a clue on what he just did. "Happy! W-What just happened!"

The cat, that had been silently observing the whole occasion, in fear that if he did talk, his inner fangirl would be released, jumped up on a small boulder, "A quarrel between lovers, Natsu."

"L-L-Lovers?" Natsu gulped with a blush. Well, what that stupid Great Tonno fish or whatever had said before did make him feel strange in his heart somewhat…so that was love. He blinked, "Ah!" Then he ran towards where Lucy had gone, "Lucy, come back!"

Happy stayed back, still wanting to catch a fish for a snack, since Lucy kicked the other away. He wondered where it had gone; such a waste of food. The cat sighed. He was even hungrier after containing all his lovey-dovey comments.

* * *

**...**

**...**

Happy looks at you and purrs, "Oi, just because I didn't say anything, doesn't mean you have to keep quiet.~ Go ahead and leave Shigure-San here a funny review! Kesekese."

* * *

**A/N: I am Shigure-Senseii! I thank you for reaching the bottom to my first chapter of _Heart's Charmer. _I hope you enjoyed the fanfic and are craving for more; FOR I AM HERE TO DELIVER.;D I love Fairy Tail, for all of you who haven't figured that out yet, and I love the many pairings in this awesome show as well. I won't give out any spoilers, but stay tuned to see what becomes of our lovely NaLu pairing! Byee!**

**-SS**

B/N: Ehto...oh! Hello, minna~ :D Shigure-Senseii asked me to beta...again~ [since my English is so much more awesomer than hers after all, and- /gets hit in the head/]

...

Itaii...e-eh...I just love her soo much and...and...[tries to find another lie to say to the public]...She loves me as much as she loves tuna! [blatant lie]

...I must take a sudden leave of absense now~ :D 再見，我的朋友人～

彭哈娜 Hikari-Japan-chan~ v(/ )v


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Thank you those who have favorited, followed, or reviewed my story! It really gave me the inspiration to continue this story. I love Natsu x Lucy so much; if you couldn't tell already. The first chapter didn't have as much fluff as I would have liked, however, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy~ I love you all! Ah, and thank you Hikari-Japan-Chan for beta-ing for me, once more. (;

-SS

...

...

...

* * *

**x Chapter 2: Lucy's Confession x**

* * *

_Now as amazing as catching a fish, a talking fish, a talking fish that reads hearts is…the words that the Great Tonno spoke were even more interesting. "It seems that, young flame-haired brat, this goddess of compassion likes you."_

Lucy ran quickly with her blonde pigtails bouncing as she sprinted through the forest. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to suppress the embarrassment down a few degrees. How dare that slimy, scaly creature tell Natsu about her secret crush?! '_I was suppose to be the one to confess that to him!_' Lucy mentally screamed. And again, her cheeks turned the brightest red when she realized what her mind had just said. "Bad mind, bad!" Lucy scolded as she gently hit her head. "Areh?"

The Celestial Mage then realized the scenery around her had shifted from the greenery of the forest to wide meadow filled with colorful flowers. "How pretty…" she gasped, before she closed her mouth shut as white butterflies flew near her, throwing her off balance. She landed safely on many flowers, causing more of the winged-jewels to flutter up into the cloud-filled skies. Lucy was enraptured by the beauty of it all, smiling gleefully like a child.

"Lucy!" Natsu called from behind. He had followed her scent, which had once more proven to be an effective tracking device. "Oi, Lucy!" Natsu repeated as he left the trees of the forest to the brief field of flowers. The area was beautiful, yes, but his emerald eyes were fixated on the charming girl smiling in the midst of the bright meadow. He felt his cheeks burn red as he turned his head the other way, covering his face. '_Wh-Wh-Why does she look so cute?' _he thought to himself, looking more confused than ever.

"Natsu?" Lucy turned her head over to the Dragon Slayer who had not stepped into the meadow yet. Whatever had happened earlier didn't seem to affect her any longer, as she just giggled from her seat, "Come over here, already! Isn't this place, great? We need to bring everyone from Fairy Tail here for a picnic, one day."

Natsu was avoiding eye contact, looking away awkwardly with a small frown. Hiding his emotions was certainly a really hard thing, but he thought he was doing alright. "S-S-Sure," he gave a brief nod. Then he forced his feet to move and stepped on a couple of flowers before he plopped down right next to the blonde. Instantly, butterflies soared around him into the sky, "Whaaaaaa, that's so COOL!" Natsu watched them fly with amusement; this meadow really was awesome!

Lucy nodded with a cheerful laugh, "I told you, right?" She then blinked with a sudden serious face, "Natsu, don't move."

The Dragon Slayer looked puzzled, but did as he was told and didn't move at all. Then he realized a large yellow butterfly had perched itself upon his nose. When it expanded its large wings, the circular black patterns made Natsu's face look like he was wearing a funny mask. Lucy giggled a little as she gently poked it. The butterfly then flew off, leaving two very happy mages behind.

"Oh, that's right, where's Happy?" Lucy asked.

Natsu was still watching the sky, "Eh? Happy?" He frowned as he tried to remember. "Probably looking for more fish to eat," he finally said as he laid his head back on the meadow.

Lucy scratched her cheek cutely, "Ehehehe, I guess that's expected. It's almost evening…you two must be pretty hungry." She looked over at Natsu who had a somewhat serious expression his face.

"Nah," the Dragon Slayer said. The sun had not yet set nor had it given any sign that it was about to. The charms of summer time, no? Until night did come, Natsu was pretty sure he could survive just a little longer without some fried fish. Speaking of fish, just where did that Tonno-whatever land? What he said really did surprise Natsu, and he wanted to know if it was true or not. "Hey, Lucy…"

"Hmm?" Lucy asked as she peered down at Natsu's face. She blushed slightly when the Dragon Slayer sat up and came face-to-face with her. "Y-Yeah?" she stuttered through her embarrassment, trying to back away. And, to her surprise, he just slowly leaned closer.

"What that fish said, is it true?"

"…Eh!" round hazel-nut eyes widened with surprise. "W-Well, that is to say, I-I, etto.." Lucy stammered, quickly turning her head to avoid eye contact. She then twiddled with her fingers trying to think of a good way to explain what had happened. "I…" Lucy forced the next couple of words out in a speedy whisper, staring at her toes.

"What?" Natsu raised an eyebrow with a tilt of his head. He didn't quite catch that.

"I...I said…" Lucy blushed once more unable to repeat it. It was too embarrassing. Then she frowned angrily at the Dragon Slayer who hadn't listened properly the first time. Oh well, actions spoke louder than words.

The blonde leaned forward and quickly captured Natsu's lips in her own. It was his own fault for getting so close to her in the first place; he had it coming.

"…!" Natsu's eyes were wide with surprise-shock-happiness; Squinty Eyes no more. His blush was crimsoned with heat. This was a fire he could not contain; the fire from the heart.

Well, since he could not control it, might as well let his love break loose. Natsu leaned in more, taking control of the kiss, and pushing the blonde back into the flower of the meadows where more enchanting butterflies soared off into the sky; covering the two from the views of the clouds.

_I really like you, Natsu._

* * *

...

...

x Thanks for reading; Please leave a review! x

**[Next Chapter Spoiler:]**

Laxus Dreyar had been walking by the outskirts of Magnolia when he noticed a certain object flying straight at him. Without even glancing up, he just held up his hand to catch the scaly object. To his surprise, it was a colorful fish. "...I'll ask Mira to fry it up," he decided, not giving it another thought as he just walked back to the guild known to many as Fairy Tail.

Yes, readers, that fish was the Great Tonno; Fiore's renowned Heart's Charmer.


End file.
